The Snowman Diaries
by RaisingGinger1025
Summary: Follow Olaf from his first beginnings to meeting Anna and the boys with insights on all this due to his every diary entry. Prepare youself for pure Olaf innocence, slight fluffiness, and slight silliness. Don't say I didn't warn you...
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I know. I'm usually busy trying to sneak into Nick studios trying to fix up the TMNT script a bit, but Frozen's been etched in my brain lately. And while I love that movie to no end *cough cough watched it thirty times and counting cough cough* I felt that Olaf's story needed to be added on. For example, how did Olaf remember Elsa's name? They must have done SOME interaction. How does he know about summer? You know, questions such as this! And what better way to explore this than in the form of a diary? :) Expect fluffiness, snowiness, and just pure innocent Olaf. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN...*secretly plots to be able to though***_

* * *

Dear Little Wooden Log,

Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! It's odd writing on top of you, using my finger like some kind of...writing magic, or whatever I can think of. But after watching the pretty girl write little things in the snow, I've found it very addicting to do so. I also figured, you know, why not savor my scribbles or doodles on something I can trust.

Little Wooden Log, you're my new best friend.

Well, actually my first best friend. I haven't been around that much, and there's not too many people to meet. See, I woke up just this morning and it was so bizarre. All I could do at first was hear, and I was only heard this beautiful sound. I slowly opened my eyes (I actually have eyes! Can you believe it!) and watched as this pretty girl was looking at me, a pretty smile on her face to go with. 'Let it go' she was singing, soon walking away from me. As she walked off her singing disappeared with it, the sound reminding me of something...good. There had to be a word for this or something. I felt the opposite of what I was suppose to feel. I was made of something cold, am I right? But I hadn't felt...cold. I felt something else.

So what else could I have done, Little Wooden Log, then run after her (I have feet too! They're so cute and little!). I used my little arms, arms made of the same thing the trees were made of, and climbed after her. I stood on the edge of this little hill and watched something amazing happen. The pretty girl made a complete cold castle out of the ground! It was so pretty, and the girl kept singing 'Let it go' over and over, but I didn't care. _Her voice sounded so...wow._

I knew I had to meet this girl, this pretty girl, so I quickly climbed down the hill. I stumbled a little, and I felt out of shape, but I quickly pulled myself together to follow this girl. No little hill was going to step inbetween me and a friend (maybe). Soon, with my luck, there appeared to be this, what's the word, oh!staircase going up towards this castle. I felt a smile on my face as I climbed up each one, pulling myself as I-

* * *

Dear Little Wooden Log,

Sorry, a little squirrel took you away from me. I had looked up for a minute when I heard something move and already he took it away! I explained to him that this was private and only I could write in it, but I forgave him after we hugged (he tried biting my eye out, but I thought that was a sign he had _seen_ the error of his ways). What was I saying earlier? Oh! So I climb up these steps and quickly hustle towards these two big doors, but I was able to see through them. I think they were made of ice or something. Kind of like snow, except it was so frozen and much colder (don't try licking it, though! That poor little squirrel I mentioned earlier is still stuck to the staircase!).

I pushed against it, and it slowly opened, but it was as I looked through the door that I saw something weird! There was another me staring back! Except...I looked weird. I had two eyes, like the pretty girl. I had a mouth like her too. Hands, feet, even a bit of hair! But what was I...Oh! I don't have a-a nose! I realized I wasn't perfect enough to see the pretty girl! What kind of person would I be if I didn't have a little nose!

But the pretty girl had heard the door and called out. "Hello?" her sweet voice rang. I began panicking, Little Wooden Log, so I just stood there. I held out my arms, just like they had been before, and stood perfectly still like the trees were. I imagined myself being a tree, but now that I think about it being a tree would be boring. Could you imagine? Standing there, unable to talk to dance or sing? Sounds awful! Anyway, soon the pretty girl had climbed down another set of staircases and noticed me. That smile returned to her face looking at me, and she bent down to face me.

She looked different from when I first saw her. Her hair was now down and I could see it. Still pretty. Her outfit was so shiny! It blended in with the ice around us. But her smile was what I found prettiest. And of course her nose was, too.

She made this sound, a giggle, and lightly touched my face. "Hello, Olaf." her voice rang, that smile still on her mouth. I wanted to reply, I wanted to say a million things, but I stayed still for two reasons: one I still hadn't a nose and didn't want her to say anything about it. Two was that I had a name. I mean, even the trees had a name, they were called trees, for snow's sake! Squirrels, birds, everything had a name. And now I did!

The pretty girl still studied me, her hand still pressed on my cheek. "Oh, I wish Anna was here!" she cried, a sudden look of sad on her face. She glanced away from me for a moment, looking out the glass door, but she shook her head. "She's safer out there, though, as I'm safe here. At least until summer." She stood up tall, kind of like the trees I always mention, and she giggled. "You'd like Anna, Olaf. She's fun. I remember when we were both just children." She giggled a little more, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she bellowed. "She always used to complain when summer rolled around and the sun stayed around more. I'd always have to show her..." Her laughing fit died down, and a sudden flash of sadness appeared again. "But that was back then." she chuckled sadly. "It felt like just yesterday, though." She began walking towards the stairs again, and I was about to move until she suddenly turned to look back at me again, her eyebrows down closer to her eyes as she looked confused about something (I just realized as I write this that I have eyebrows too!).

"Do you remember my name, Olaf?" she wondered, tilting her head to the left slightly. I stayed still, trying to remember if I knew any names. _Well, there's the little squirrel I named, there's all those snow piles I named, and then that one snowflake I saw...__but I couldn't remember if I even knew the pretty girl!_

She sighed. "I'm Elsa, Olaf." she answered for me. "And I wanted to build a snowman." She gave herself a small little nod then walked off, her footsteps echoing in the castle until it became silent.

I gasped as I finally began to move, curiously looking over towards where the pretty girl, Elsa I think it was, had walked off. Little Wooden Log, she left me really confused. Who was Anna? What was this thing called a _sun? _But most important: what was _summer_?

I have to go, Little Wooden Log. It's almost too dark for me to write anymore! I heard about this thing called a _fire _from someone in the woods, but what that is exactly is beyond me. At first I pronounced it _fear _but it's a totally different word,I guess. Besides, a fire doesn't sound so scary! But I don't know. I'll have to figure that out from the pretty girl, too. Maybe we can talk after I find a nose, too. I've got a lot of questions for her, but she probably won't mind.

With lots of hugs,

Olaf.

* * *

**So? How was it? Innocent little's Olaf's beginnings :) Ha! I love writing as Olaf, and it helps that my little brother is EXACTLY LIKE HIM. Aside from being a snowman though. Except there was that one winter where I buried him in the snow...but that would be a snow_boy, _not a snowman. Yikes! I'm rambling! :)**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**With warm hugs,**

**Ginger**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Little Wooden Log,

Finally, it's daytime! Although I've been quite busy today, I found this little snowy hill where I can finally write in...well, on you. I hope it doesn't hurt when I do. Please let me know if it does. I could give you a hug too.

I tried to find a nose today, but I've had no such luck. Where's all the snow in this place? I mean, how did the pretty girl get a nose? Well, she's no snowman, but my point still stands: the world doesn't want me to have a nose.

Speaking of the pretty girl, Elsa, I saw her again today. She was creating objects using the snow. Can you believe it? She created something out of _snow. _The same stuff I'm made out of! Then again, she created me too. I guess I just thought I'd be her one, special creation. Oh well. I can get new friends out of it. Anyway, so this time, I was more careful opening the door, and she didn't come down to talk this time. I climbed up the steps, having to hoist myself up each icy step (I'm not exactly in shape, but regardless I'd say I'm fit). until finally I reached the top...only to find more stairs to reach up even higher.

I wanted to call Elsa down here, instead, but I decided against it. After all, I still had a nose to find. Instead, I decided to trudge all the stairs, just for the pretty girl I'd find at the top. Hopefully, she wanted to see me. I don't see why she wouldn't. Anyway, so once I finally reached the top, I found Elsa standing on her balcony, her back facing me. Her long hair was blowing in the winter breeze, and I thought she'd be cold from it. But she remained standing there, unfazed or something. It was like she was made of snow too.

She suddenly turned around, and once again I froze, not moving. She looked confused that I had suddenly come, but she had that wonderful smile on her face anyway. "Well, hi Olaf." she greeted, walking towards me. Her shoes _clicked, clicked _as she strode towards me, soon kneeling to face me. Her eyes sparkled, a sense of happiness and joy mixed in them as she studied my face. "I really wish you could talk, Olaf." she sighed, her smile slightly faltering. "You might be the only thing I can't hurt around here, anymore."

Little Wooden Log, who could she possibly hurt? She hasn't hurt anyone, has she?

Elsa bit her lip, her fingertips lighlty stroking my cheeks. "I feel so silly talking to you, Olaf." she chuckled, the sound of it slightly offending me. "You can't respond to me. Besides, you would probably find me crazy." Now a sense of guilt came through me. _I can talk, pretty girl. I want you to talk to me. _But my mouth remained closed as I fought the urge to talk. She did something then I didn't expect:

she wrapped her arms around me and engulfed me into a gigantic hug, but just light enough so she couldn't squeeze me to death (can I even die?). It felt so cozy, so gentle, so _warm. _Little Wooden Log, I still felt tingles when she removed her arms.

She chuckled again. "Sorry, Olaf. I just...it felt so good to hold something I couldn't hurt." she explained, placing her hands on her knees to push herself up to stand. She grinned down at me. "You always did like warm hugs, didn't you?" she added. "Although, it was Anna that gave you the first hug wasn't it?" She gave me one more smile before she returned to her balcony, leaning against it. She stared out at the big ball of fire, _the sun_, and remained there.

It was then I decided to leave, but not until after I heard her singing a song. It wasn't as loud as the first time I had heard her, but Elsa's voice still echoed through the entire time. It sounded like a song you sang to sleep, but I couldn't understand the words she was saying. She wasn't talking English, Little Wooden Log. It was this whole other language. I wish I could ask her about it, but I don't think she's ready to hear me talk. She can barely handle me without a nose, probably.

Sorry, Little Wooden Log, I have to go. I want to see Elsa again before nightime. I'll report later.

Warm hugs,

Olaf

* * *

Dear Little Wooden Log,

I'm sad. I don't like being sad. I saw Elsa again, but when I came upstairs she was crying. Why was she crying? Did she miss me? Did she get hurt? Did she need a hug?

I'm too sad to write more. I'll tell you the story tomorrow, Little Wooden Log. Please don't be mad at me. I promise I'll write about it, but the sound of Elsa's crying...it breaks my little snowy heart. I wanted to hug her, but...great, I've got tears forming like clouds in my eyes. I have to go.

Happy thoughts,

Olaf

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay :( School's been getting in the way, and I'm constantly tired all the time. I promise I'll be better! :)**

**Warm hugs, **

**Ginger**


End file.
